Saiyuki Rugrats
by LeViAtHaN2001
Summary: Saiyuki...is now reduced to Chibi Saiyuki. *gasp* What will happen in this chibi-fied Togenkyo world when everyone's a toddler? *uploaded chapter 3-Hakkai/Yaone/Kou*
1. Default Chapter

**Title : Saiyuki Rugrats******

**Author : LeViAtHaN2001**

**E-mail : Hakkai_Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com / Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com**

**Note : Okay,last update for this time.I kinda created this fic a long time ago,while i'm watching Rugrats.I wonder,what would saiyuki be like if all the casts are just 2 to 6 year old toddlers? Ooh,more havoc,bwah ha ha ha.Mind you that all the usual things in saiyuki will be changed.Like cigarrettes,it'll change to candies.The Weiss and Smith gun,it'll change into a water gun.Be assure there is no Angelica here.Just kidding.Well,please review if you want me to continue with this fic okay? Ja matta ne!******

**Disclaimer : Gensomaden Saiyuki is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura,ENIX and G-Fantasy.All materials used are copyrighted to me.If this fic has any similarities to other fics out there,i assure you this is purely coincidental.No,i do not use psychic powers to read somebody's mind and copy the ideas from them.**

****************************************************************************************************************

**Gimme the candy...err...sutra**

****

It was a beautiful afternoon in Togenkyo.The sky is blue,the wind blew softly on the trees,the ducks swimming,the birds chirping,the youkais' rampaging,ah enough of my stupid rambling.It was a perfect day.A flurry of figure moving about under the shade of a very large tree.Well,the tree isn't that large.It was a normal size,except for the saiyuki casts.No,they're not the handsome,worth-to-be-drooled-at-by-fangirls-group.Nope,now they are just tiny kids.Just toddlers.Rest assured,they still have those usual wearing attire.Just their size is somewhat...shrunk.The Sanzo-ikkou are busy doing their business,playing under the shade.Little Kappa is busy playing with little saru,so happy and cheerful they both were.

"Hey,gimme my bottle back,ewo kappa!!" Goku,the 2 years old toddler cried out,trying to reach out for his favourite bottle being held imprisoned by Gojyo.Goku had some problems saying the letter 'r',so every word that contains that letter,that letter will automatically changed into 'w'.Example,ero becomes ewo.

"Nope,i won't give it to ya!" Gojyo,the 5 years old said,laughing his way,enjoying the look on saru's face that is trying to reach for the bottle.

"Mou,mommy!! Look at him!! He stole my bottle!!" Goku said to a huge rock which he claimed to be his mommy.Heck,he _is born out of rock._

"Hah,you think that huge rock can get your bottle back??" Gojyo replied,teasingly.Suddenly,just as things started to get rough,they both were being squirted on the face with Sanzo's water gun.

"Will you two idiots just shut the crap out??" Sanzo muttered out to the both of them.The oldest of the pack,6 years old is not enjoying one little bit of the arguement.He was at the side,busy making paperplanes out of his newspaper.

"Oh oh,Sanzo,mommy said it's not nice to say those words.Didn't your mom ever tell ya that?" Gojyo remarked,swishing his finger to and fro,trying to correct the young monk's mistake.Sanzo,just merely stared at him,with his violet eyes,unfazed.Suddenly,without a warning,Sanzo reacted by squirted some more water gun towards the water demon,splashing it in his face.

"I don't HAVE a mommy,stupid." Sanzo remarked.For such small toddler,he has one fast tongue in cursing.

"Oops...sowwiee..." the half-breed replied,shutting his mouth with both of his hands.

"Ne,Sanzo..Whewe's youw mommy gone to huh? Is she gone shopping? When will she be back? Huh? Huh?" Goku butted in,sucking on the bottle.Once more,Sanzo reacted by whacking on saru's head with a small paperfan.

"I told you i don't HAVE a mommy! I'm an orphan!! And don't remind me that i don't have one!!!" Sanzo yelled,furiously,shooting every place with his water gun.He was rather upset,for tears running  on his cheeks,with him swaying his arms here and there,making those oversized robes flapped like a bird's wings.

"Owh." Goku replied as he reaches out for the small dragon,Hakuryuu and squeezed it tightly like a stuff doll.Hakkai,who were leaning by the tree,reading books while trying to maintain his monocle to stay put on his nose,immediately begged for saru to stop hugging the poor defenceless little creature.

"Goku,stop squeezing him! He'll suffocate if you do that!" he said,trying to pry the small dragon from saru's clutches softly and gently.Hakkai is a 5 year old toddler.He prefers to stay at the side,reading his books rather than to join the mayhem.But he has some problem with his monocle that kept slipping off his nose.

"But i wanna play with Hakuwyuu!!" Goku replied,hugging the small dragon more.

"Kyuuu~~~"

"It's Hakuryuu." Hakkai corrected him.

"Hakuwyuu." Goku replied back.

"No no,it's Hakuryuu.Ha ku ryuu."

"Ha ku wyuu."

"For god's sake,could you let it go?" Hakkai pleaded.Goku stared at him,then at the small dragon which is now turning from brilliant silver white to pale blue.

"Okay." he replied,letting go the small dragon.

"Thanks.And it's Hakuryuu." Hakkai corrected him for the last time,then resumed to his position at the tree,reading his book.Things were peaceful after that,but mayhem soon rises when Kougaiji-tachi came,as usual.

"Hand me your candy!" Kougaiji ordered.He's a 5 year old demon prince,with his small sister,Lirin who is 2 years old,piggy-back riding on Dokugakuji,the oldest of the saiyuki casts,9 years old to be exact.

"But Kougaiji,isn't that suppose to be the sutra?" Hakkai corrected him,pointing towards the small monk who's still trying to make paperplanes.

"I know,but i want the candy first,THEN the sutra." Kougaiji replied. "Now gimme." he added,pointing to both Sanzo and Gojyo.

"No,you are NOT taking my candies!!" Gojyo replied as he stuffed his mouth with all the candies,trying vainly to hide them.In result,his cheeks were bloated like a hamster's mouth.Goku laughed at Gojyo,which ended being kicked on the face by the kappa.

"You gotta defeat us first if you want this candies and sutra." Sanzo replied,cocking his water gun with ever so confident.And so,all of them fight.Sanzo busy squirting everyone with his water gun,Goku with his nyoibo staff that's being reduced by a mere rattle toy,Gojyo with his chijikiri which is now a popsicle stick and except Hakkai,who were busy showing his books off to Yaone,who is just 5 years old.They fight and they fight,one by one fell down,exhausted.Only Goku and Kougaiji left standing.

"Prepare to lose!!" Kougaiji said as he lunges straight to saru.Suddenly,Hakkai called out to the small saru.

"Goku! It's your nap time!!"

"Yay!! Nap time!!" Goku replied happily.Without warning,he swunged his nyoibo,hitting directly on Kougaiji's face.Kougaiji fell down,clutching onto his bruised face.

"Eh? Sowwie Kougaiji.I didn't notice you." saru replied,looking down at Kougaiji who is on the edge of crying.

"We'll settle our score next time!!" Kougaiji yelled,then fled off with his companions.As Kougaiji runs over the horizon,he cried out loud,bearing the bruise on his face.

"I'm gonna tell mommy that the saru hit my face!!"

And so,peace once more fell onto Sanzo-ikkou.It was soon nap time and soon,all of them were sleeping soundly under the huge tree.Mayhem will soon start again in our chibi heroes' world,but that is another chapter of the story.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Note : Weeeeeirrd fic.Very weird.I dunno why does my brain produce this fic.Anyways,hope you all reviewed this and see you all soon.Ja matta ne!**


	2. Take him Out of My Fortress

**Title : Saiyuki Rugrats**

**Author : LeViAtHaN2001******

**E-mail : Hakkai_Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com / Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com******

**Note : Yes,the chapter you all been waiting for..the continuation of Saiyuki Rugrats.Hoho...more chibified adventures will be unravelled,and this time it is not Sanzo-ikkou's story.No,it's Kougaiji-tachi's time,and the nemesis for them is no other than Homura himself.I adapted the idea of Homura taking over Kougaiji's territory like in the anime,but in a different way.The plot is changed into a chibified way and ****does not follow the original plot in the anime.Just Homura taking over Kougaiji's land...but in a different chibi way,harmless yet fun.Anyways,onward to reading then review after that.**

**Disclaimer : Gensomaden Saiyuki is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura,ENIX and G-Fantasy.All materials used are copyrighted to me.If this fic has any similarities to other fics out there,i assure you this is purely coincidental.No,i do not use psychic powers to read somebody's mind and copy the ideas from them.**

*****************************************************************************************

**Take him out of my fortress**

It was a typical morning here in Togenkyo.The sun are high above the sky,the birds chirping,the dogs barking their heads off and the sound of rampaging mindless youkais grabbing every villagers' milk bottles and candies.In other words,it is a typical day.Out in the dusty horizon,there were dusts of sand scatter about as they are being run over by a moving object.It was the chibi Sanzo-ikkou.They've just woken up a few hours ago and after having a hefty breakfast of milk and cereals,not to mention candies for the spoiled little kappa who knew better than to eat candies bfore your meal,they set off again in their journey to the west.Gojyo and Goku are busy having their tournament at the backseat,arguing about some dumb milk bottles and candies,while being once or twice squirted on the face with Sanzo's water gun,and the constant whacking by the paperfan.Hakkai on the other hand is busy driving in his favourite toy jeep.The jeep is nothing more than a small toy jeep,running on Hakkai's leg power by paddling on the paddle.No engine whatsoever.Just the paddle.But for now,let us leave them minding their own adventure,and now set our mind to the Kougaiji-tachi's own story.

Kougaiji and his companions are hanging around their fortress,doing whatever business they wanna do.Because of Kougaiji's step-mom business of trying to resurrect the dear papa Gyumaou,Kougaiji and his friends are sent to this small fortress,the playground everyday so that he will not bother with his mother's plan.Kougaiji,with a bandage on his nose as the result from Goku's last blow,is busy scanning the horizon on the end of a see-saw,weighed down by Dokugakuji on the other side.Lirin is busy torturing her small dragon while stuffing her mouth with some sweet buns on top of a slide,while Yaone is busy with her experiments in  the sand box.All the other Kougaiji minions are happy playing around the playground,for only Kougaiji's minions can enter the fortress.But the fun is nearly ended,for 3 unknown visitors came to the playground,with a mission of their own.To kick Kougaiji out and take over the fortress.

"Kougaiji-sama!! There are 3 unknown people coming into the playground!!" on of the minions warned the small prince.He looks pretty much battered down. "We can't stop them!" he added.

"What? Who dares to come into my fortress?" Kougaiji asked as he jumps down from see-saw.Just as he said that,the 3 visitors came right in front of them.They stared at each other for awhile.One of the visitor have a strikingly dark blue hair,the red chakra on his forehead signing that he was a god,an unusual pair of eyes which consists blue on the left side and yellow on the other side,hands chained,wearing a robe of a fiery pattern.Indeed he isn't an ordinary person.His other companion is also the same.One is wearing white,eyes closed with 3 chakras on his forehead,the other is  a rather tough looking one,looks like a pirate with an eyepatch on his right eye,with a super bazooka water soaker as his weapon.

"Well,hello." the blue-haired god greeted.He was a 11 year old kid,very much older.What do you expect? He's a god.

"What do you want? And who are you guys?" the young prince asked,feeling rather edgy about the strangers appearance.Something tells him there's something not good about this.

"I am Homura,the fighting god." the stranger introduced himself. "These are Shien and Zenon." he later introduced his companions,each aged 10 and 11 respectively. "I came here to take over your fortress." politely Homura said.For a war god he sure is polite.

"Well over my dead body!!" Kougaiji yelled out,protesting.

"Kou,don't.These trio are gods from the heaven realm,we don't stand a chance." Dokugakuji whispered to Kougaiji.Yaone and Lirin watched from afar,behind the big slide,trying to see what's happening.

"So what? We can beat them!" proudly,Kougaiji said.

"Ah ah ah,don't be too cocky." Homura said,pointing to his surroundings. "See how many minions of yours i've beaten.How about this,if i defeat you,you will willingly surrender your fortress and all your candies to me,but if i lose,i will give you all the candies there is available in the heaven realm and leave your fortress in peace.Deal?" Homura said,making his deal.At the sound of candies,Kougaiji gulped.Imagine,a whole load of candies.He can take control of all youkais with that candies,for all the youkais in the world are just toddlers.Upon hearing his deal,Kougaiji agreed.

"Deal."

"Kougaiji-sama!" Yaone cried out.Lirin on the other hand is too busy daydreaming about eating a mountain of chocolates and candies all day round.She's pretty confident that her brother will win.

"If you break the deal,your friends will get it." Homura said,pointing towards Yaone and Lirin.They are being held prisoner by Zenon and Shien.However Zenon is too much busy showing off his water bazooka to the ladies,much to Shien's frustrations.Zenon is too proud of his big water gun,and would show off to anyone and anything.

"Alright i get the idea.Now let's fight." Kougaiji ordered,pointing towards the ever-so-confident god of war,Homura.The exchange stares for quite awhile,the whole area becomes quiet as tension rises.You could even hear the wind blowing through the leaves of the tree.Then they strike.Kougaiji runs towards Homura,pulls out his hands and...

Jan ken pon!!!

Dokugakuji and the others fell down,the fight they were so afraid of is just merely a Jan Ken Pon battle.Not the bloody,bruised gory battle they've expected to be.

"What the....Jan Ken Pon??" Dokugakuji said,dusting away the dust off his pants."I thought you're gonna battle!"

"Oh no,even if i am a war god,i don't really like violence.It's baaad." Homura replied,then looks at Kougaiji's hand."I win." he said.

"What???" Kougaiji said in disbelief.He looked at his own hand,a stone,then looked at Homura's.His was a paper.He'd lost.

"Paper covers rock.I win." victoriously,Homura said,grinning."Now,your fortress shall be mine."

"Never! Let's battle again!!" Kougaiji demanded for another rematch.So off they battled,on and on and on and on,until dusk.To pass the time,all the youkais,Lirin and Yaone,not to mention Shien and Zenon minded their own business of playing around the playground.Finally,after having 100 straight streaks of losing,Kougaiji finally admit he lost.Besides,his hands are getting cramped after all that hand swishing.

"Fine.Then all your candies and your fortress shall be mine." Homura said laughing away,leaving Kougaiji and went straight to his companions. "You shall make your leave now,before i deal again with you." he added.And at once,Dokugakuji,Lirin and Yaone drags the stunned prince,along with the minions out of the fortress they so loved.They had to restrain Kougaiji who later regained concious that tries to blow them outta his fortress with his demon technique.And so,this is the beginning of the season where Homura and company enjoys their head off with their new fortress and a huge supply of candies,and Kougaiji who never stops yelling his head out to exact revenge on that war god and to perfect his skills on the Jan Ken Pon game.The story then ends with a scene of the Sanzo-ikkou slumped together sleeping,after a hefty spree of kicking youkais butts who tried to steal their candies and the sutra.

*********************************************************************************************

**Note : See what i mean? Different eh? Just don't wanna violate the copyright.And it's pretty weird,the anti-war war god,Homura.Strange.Not to mention Zenon with his super soaker water bazooka.Anyways,it'll be Sanzo-ikkou's story on the next chapter,and something about Yaone and Hakkai.The battle of winning the maiden's heart back by Kougaiji.Hoho,anyways,enjoy this part of the chapter and please review.Ja!**


	3. You're Still My Friend

**Title : Saiyuki Rugrats**

**Author : LeViAtHaN2001**

**E-mail : Hakkai_Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com / Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com**

**Note : Yes,the chapter you all been waiting for.The chapter where there is Hakkai/Yaone/Kou involved.Yes,i do agree that they are too young to understand the meaning of love.But they do understand the meaning of friendship.And as you all know lil' kids,they just hate to see their best friend mingle with another person you don't know or hate.So go on ahead and enjoy this fic.If its humor a bit slack,that means my mood is ruined by my mom's constant nagging.Read and review!**

**Disclaimer : Gensomaden Saiyuki is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura,ENIX and G-Fantasy.All materials used are copyrighted to me.If there is any similarities of this fic to any fic existed out there,i assure you this is purely coincidental.No,i do not use psychic powers to read everyone's minds and copied the ideas out of them.**

********************************************************************************************

**You're still my friend**

****

It was a typical morning here in Togenkyo.The sky's blue,the clouds flock by like a herd of white sheeps herding in the field,the birds flying through the sky like a pack of sheepdogs herding those white fluffy sheeps.Please,do not mind my stupid rambling.I done this according to what the chibi saiyuki casts saw and think.They're kids for crying out loud.Except for Homura and company which is too old for that childish thinking.

Far in the distance,in the desert you could see a commotion going about.The desert sand being thrown about here and there,up to the sky.What was going on? Let us see closely.

"GIVE ME YOUR CANDY AND SUTRA!!!!"

It seems Kougaiji is in one of his neverending attempt to steal Sanzo's sutra and the pack's stash of candies hidden somewhere in that toy jeep of theirs.Kougaiji battles head on with Goku as usual,Dokugakuji giving lectures on how to be a good boy to Gojyo while battling,Sanzo busy keeping slobbering drooling Lirin away from him by throwing candies far an wide (note that this is Gojyo's stash of candies...boy he's sure going to be mad when he finds out.) to the distance,but ended up being stuck with her more when she came back drooling for more.Hakkai was the only one whos not fighting.No,he was much too busy with his own work,burrying his head in the books while trying to keep his monocles not to slip over.But he is not alone.No,he is with someone.Kougaiji didn't notice it until he heard a certain giggling he knew.The little prince spunned around only to see his beloved best friend,giggling and playing with one of his enemy's friend,Hakkai.Quickly he leaves the battle scene,stomping towards Yaone and her newly founded 'friend',his mouth pouting sulkily.He just hate it when his best friend,Yaone played with other people other  than himself.Especially if that person turns out to be the enemy's side.

"Yaone!" he cried out,angrily.Yaone turns her head around and looked straight to Kougaiji with her beautiful violet eyes,then smiled with ever so sweetly.

"Nani,Kougaiji-sama?" she asks,still smiling."Is there something the matter?"

"Why are you playing with the enemy?? You should've done that! He might hurt you!" he said out his protest,as he glares at Hakkai who is merely smiling back right at him.

"But Kougaiji-sama....Hakkai won't do anything bad.He'd just showed his books to me.Isn't that right?" she said,turning towards Hakkai who is now nodding,agreeing.It is true anyways,no doubt about it. "It's fun you know.Why don't you join us?" she added.Kougaiji closed his eyes then heaving a sigh he tugs onto Yaone's arm,but not too hard.Just enough to make her stand up.

"We're going home."

"Oi Kougaiji!!!" Goku called out to the prince. "You fowfeit the match?"

"No,i had some other business to attend to." Kougaiji replied as he glances to the saru from behinjd his shoulder.

"Ah! Then that means...I won!!!" Goku cried out happily as he pranced and danced and jumped all the place as if that was his victory dance. "Kougaiji's a chickeeeeennn~~~!" he taunted at the prince,sticking out his tongue.

"NO I AM NOT A CHICKEN!!!" the prince snarled back,his small fangs could be seen.

"You're a **CHICKEN!!" the saru continues on with his tauntings and mockings.Kougaiji could not take it anymore,so the war between two mouth ensues.**

"AM NOT!!"

"Are TOO!!"

"Am **NOT!!!"**

"Are **TOOOO~~~!!"**

"AM NOT AM NOT AM NOT AM NOT!!!!!" Kougaiji shouted out,stomping his feet onto the ground a few times.Dokugakuji went up to him and whispered to the stomping youkai's ear.

"Kou,what did you say about going home?" he whispered,while Gojyo is busy eyeing on his step-bro,wondering what he is whispering about.Must be about the secret where he hid his stash of candies (which is literally finished off by Lirin thanks to Sanzo).Kougaiji who is first busy with his stomping,stopped when Dokugakuji mentioned it.

"Oh..thanks." he said,turning towards Yaone who is now staring right back at him with her wide violet eyes. "Let's go home."

"Hai..Kougaiji-sama." Yaone replied.She turns her head towards Hakkai when Kougaiji not looking,saying "We'll play some time again na,Hakkai-san?" she smiled,then disapeared off with Kougaiji and the others,leaving the Sanzo-ikkou alone.As Hakkai busy gathering his books so he can continue driving the others towards their destination,Sanzo went towards him.

"Oi." he said,looking down towards Hakkai,with a chocolate pocky stick hanging loose in his mouth. "Why the heck do you love to play with that girl?" he asked.Hakkai looked up towards him,his face still carved with the smile.

"Oh nothing." he replied. "It's just that it's fun playing with her.Our hobbies are the same."

"Whatever." Sanzo replied as he kicked saru's ass so he could hurry up picking up the toys off the ground,gnawing onto the pocky stick.

"AAAHHHH!!!!" a scream came from kappa's mouth.Everyone spunned around to see what had happened for the little kappa looks rather shocked.

"WHO STOLE MY CANDIES????" Gojyo said as he turns around,eyeing onto everyone he sees.

"Not me." Sanzo replied flatly as he spunned around to mind his own business.He lied of course,he's the one who took the candies and feed it off to Lirin.He had to do that,it's either give up the candies or end up being bugged by Lirin's never ending questions about food.The scene ended up with Gojyo blaming saru for taking his candies,which Goku furiously telling him that it was Sanzo and not him.But the story isn't going to end yet,no,the story is still going on.We just had to take a short break for it was already near bed time for the saiyuki toddlers.

*********

The next morning,war still happens between the two pack,Sanzo-ikkou and Kougaiji-tachi.How they fight and they fought between each other,as each side wants victory.Nothing could ever stop them battle...well except for the ice-cream man which literally ended up being chased by the two group.Each of them took a break for awhile from the battle,licking onto their cones.Goku's ice-cream however is the biggest of them all,stacking nearly up to the sky.Kougaiji,as usual tried to buy one for Yaone but he was too late,for Hakkai already brought her one.And to make it unbelievable,Hakkai knew that Yaone's favourite ice-cream was strawberry-flavoured ice-cream.Kougaiji just merely stared at them,giggling their way as they lick off their ice-cream.Yaone noticed Kougaiji who is staring at her with the ice-creams melting away in his hands.

"Ah Kougaiji!" she called out,smiling as she points to the prince's cones. "It's melting.You better eat it before it melts away." she added.

"Oh...right." Kougaiji replied as he was smacked out to reality.His best friend was being taken by his enemy.This can't be happening.He wished he could just smacked the monocle boy up but Sanzo and the others are still around.The battle will get gruesome if Sanzo knew he whacked one of his companions.And so Kougaiji had to be patient and wait,as he licked his already-melted ice-cream up,staring at the two kids in front of him.

*********

The next day they battled as usual,and ended with a chasing event of them chasing an ice-cream van.This time Kougaiji rushes off to buy the ice-cream far quicker than everyone else,but he failed once more.This time Yaone didn't want to eat the ice-cream,she was busy(again) looking at some cute little kitties and birdies with Hakkai(again).And once more(again) Kougaiji eats all alone(again) without his best friend to accompanied him.Dokugakuji could eat with him but he was busy with his step-bro.Everyone is busy with their couple,except Kougaiji who was all alone.

********

The next day(again) another battle was going on with the sutra and candies at stake.Again with the ice-cream man who's now decided to leave the ice-cream man job and go off to work some other safe work.He never knew that selling ice-cream would be so dangerous.And once again,shoving everyone aside he rushes off to buy the ice-cream in 0.001 seconds.When he do,he turns around to find Yaone but she wasn't on sight.So off he went,looking for her and when he did,he was stunned and shocked.His best friend,was slumping to Hakkai,sleeping together,so peacefully and so damn cute for a couple.The little prince could not take it anymore,even with the neverending taunting of him being a chicken by Goku.He immediately went straight up to them and whacked poor defenceless Hakkai from Yaone,which resulted Yaone waking up with a jolt.

"Damn it!! How dare you take away my best friend!!!" he snarled out,as he beats the stocking off Hakkai.

"Me? Take away your friend?" Hakkai replied as he dodges every single blow Kougaiji threw at him. "I don't know what're you talking about." he added.

"Liar!!!" Kougaiji replied as he whacked and whacked and whacked.

"Na Sanzo! Should we help Hakkai?" Goku asked,putting his finger into his mouth.

"No..he should be able to settle this himself." Sanzo replied.

As Kougaiji beat Hakkai up(which he didn't really do it coz Hakkai dodges every single blow he make) Yaone stared in despair and horror.She quickly went towards the wrestling boys and took them apart.

"Stop it!!!" she shouted out,tears forming in her eyes.Kougaiji was startled to see her crying and stopped.Yaone helped Hakkai to get up while Kougaiji stared at her.Yaone has become Hakkai's best friend now,and not his.

"You're a mean boy,Kougaiji-sama!" she said,as she stared at Kougaiji who is now stunned. "Is it wrong for me to play with Hakkai??" Yaone said.She stared at Kougaiji,then stomps off,running home back to the gloomy pagoda tower.

"Y---Yaone!" Kougaiji said,trying to stop her but she left too quickly.Hakkai,getting up from the ground,dusts himself.

"See what you've done? You've make her hate you." he said towards the prince.Hate me?Yaone hate me? Yaone no longer see him as a friend,as a best friend but an enemy.Sadly Kougaiji retreated,with Lirin patting onto her bro's back to comfort him.He'd lose the best friend he'd ever had.

"Matte yo,Kougaiji." Hakkai suddenly called out.

"Nani?" flatly,without emotions Kougaiji replied.But in truth he was already near to the brink of crying his eyes out.

"Give her something she love.She'll forgive you and will be your best friend once more." Hakkai said,giving an advice.Kougaiji merely stared at him,then turns around to leave.

"Thanks." he said,and left.

"Na Sanzo." Goku asked out suddenly. "Is Kougaiji gonna be better?"

"He'll be able to sort it out himself.Now don't mind other people's business and start picking up those toys!!" Sanzo said as he kicked Goku's ass,resulted in a mini war in the group.

*********

Back at Kougaiji's home,the small prince are busy gathering things for his dear Yaone.Everything,while Dokugakuji went off to fetch Yaone.Yaone came,but she's still angry with him.

"Nani? Kougaiji-sama." she said,trying to hide her emotions.Kougaiji scratches his head sheepishly,then he apologizes.

"Sorry,Yaone.I shouldn't have done that.Here's a gift for you." he said as he hands a box full of Yaone's favourite things.Some nice smelling flowers,a small cute bunny(not a doll) and a chock full of candies and toys.Yaone stared at the box,then a smile forms onto her face.

"Kougaiji-sama! How nice of you!" she said as she picked the bunny off from the box carefully. "Thank you." she said as she rubbed the furry creature onto her cheeks.Yaone noticed that Kougaiji was staring at her,with hope in his eyes,hoping that she will forgive him.

"Sorry,Yaone.It's just that i'm afraid he'll took you away from me." the small prince said,as he shuffles his feet about on the floor. "You're my best friend."

"And always will be." Yaone replied,smiling then leaned forward towards Kougaiji,giving him a small kiss onto his cheek.This was the kiss of friendship,the one and only kiss that assures Kougaiji that shed forgiven him and once again be his best friend.The scene then ended with both of them eating ice-cream while watching the sun sets while giggling and teasing like best friend should.

***************************************************************************************************

**Note : Awww......Kougaiji is so sweet in here.....i feel like wanting to hug him to make him feel aaaalll better.Don't you feel the same too? This is the ending of the chapter,but there's more to come! Read and review! Ja na!**


End file.
